Endocrine disrupters that are most serious one of environmental problems in the earth are classified into about 140 categories and mostly comprise chlorine compound and heavy metals. The endocrine disrupters have extensively polluted the atmosphere, water, soils and food chain of mankind for past several centuries together with the Industrial Revolution, the environmental pollution of the earth and the economic developments. Since extremely small quantities of the materials have been continuously accumulated and formless toxicity was maximized through the food chain of an ecosystem, abnormal behaviors of animals and a human being and generation rate of cancers are increased and chaotic states the generative function such as destruction of an immune system and decrease of the number of sperms are accelerated. Particularly, since the endocrine disrupters fatally acts on the generative function, extermination of mankind and invisible dangers of the survival are being increased.
Regarding polychlorinated biphenyl, which is a toxic substance, only a research of a microbial reaction with several congeners thereof in a level of a concentration of 1 mg/kg or less under a condition of an anaerobic experiment was reported. Any research has not been tried in the inside and outside of the country, regarding aerobic conditions, various congeners of PCBs and in situ soils. It was also tried a research regarding chlorinated compounds such as PCE, etc. under an anaerobic condition using microbes, but it was difficult to carry out the experiment in view of costs of equipments and processing efficiency. In addition, heat treatment of incineration, neutralization with chemicals, solidification by a physical high-pressure condensation, washing and reclamation, etc. are tried, but there are many problems of side effects thereof (for example, unbalance of ecosystem and increase of secondary pollution by dioxin, etc.) and costs. A fundamental treatment of dioxin has never been also tried. Toluene and PAH have many biological treatment limits, and even a basic investigation of biological treatments of petroleum-tar acid, which is by-products of the petrochemical industry, is not tried yet.
Mineral oil comprising a large amount of PCBs, for example, insulator mineral oil that had been used as oil of converters for the previous century, became another problem in this century. In fact, such insulator mineral oil comprising a large amount of PCBs is left untreated in a large scale. Therefore, a method for decomposing such mineral oil has been keenly required.